Sweet Potatoes
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: It's Sugar's 15th birthday. Kurt thinks her decorations are tacky, Blaine is just happy they're one big family and all Rory wants is a kiss from the birthday girl. Future fic!


AN- Finally, I've written a Rory Hummel-Anderson fic. Whoo. So some quick headcanons for everyone to be caught up:

Rory is Kurt's biological son; Connor is Blaine's.

Tina and Mike have four kids: an oldest son who doesn't have a name yet, Kory (Rory's age. Yes, this was done on purpose. Mike and Blaine thought it was cool), Xander (Tina was a Buffy fangirl) and one more girl who has yet to be named. Working on these.

Quinn and Wes met at Yale. They didn't start dating for a few years though.

Jeff and Nick from the Warblers are in love and married and Cameron from the Glee project is their son.

And without further ado, the fic! Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Well," Kurt says, eyeing the stage with distaste, "I can't say this isn't Sugar."<p>

Blaine chuckles. The party is in full swing, with relatives on both Santana and Brittany's sides mingling about. Santana's grandmother in the corner, looking very out of place but smiling as her granddaughter talks. Sugar gestures to the stage Kurt is glaring at, her name up in lights.

"They spoil her, you know."

"Like we don't spoil Rory and Connor."

"Point taken."

They share a smile, link hands, and then dive into the crowd. There are several of their old glee club members here; Mercedes, the proud and famous godmother; Sam, playing his guitar in the corner for the kids; Finn and Rachel with their own daughter, Harmony and her boyfriend Cameron and his parents, Blaine and Kurt's old friends from Dalton, Jeff and Nick Sterling-DuVal.

Puck is around here somewhere, flirting with any woman he could find. Tina and Mike were around with their brood of kids and Artie is at a table with his newlywed wife, enjoying her company immensely.

"It's nice that we all gather around for holidays," Blaine says. "Feels like a family."

"Daddy! Papa!" Connor cries, running towards them hand-in-hand with Sugar, "I found the birthday girl."

Kurt chuckles and smooths down his hair. "Good job, hun."

"Hi, Kurt. Hi, Blaine! Thank you so much for attending my party. Your presence here-"

"Why don't you cut the speech?" Blaine asks with a wink.

Sugar visibly deflates. "Oh, thank God. I am so sick of being this big mature hostess whatever. I am fifteen, I should be counting my presents and eating cake. Speaking of which…what did you guys buy me?"

"Nice try. You'll find out when you open the presents, Sugar."

She pouts for a moment, then brightens. "I bet Rory will tell me!"

She skips off to find their oldest son. Connor peers up eagerly. "Can I go play with Xander?"

"Just don't cause too much trouble," Blaine tells him, kneeling down so that they're eye-level, "And stay away from the cake. Understood?"

"Yes, Papa."

Blaine kisses his forehead and Connor giggles, ducking around guests in search for his rarely seen "cousin."

"The fact that our kids are so close to Mike and Tina's makes me happy," Blaine says, standing up. "And I think Rory is about to combust."

He points through the crowd where Sugar has cornered Rory, standing up on her tip-toes and shooting him the lower lip pout that is probably responsible for everything at this party. Rory looks like he's about to pass out.

Kurt sighs and draws his arms around Blaine. "His first oblivious crush. He really is our son."

* * *

><p>Rory is panicking because Sugar is standing right in front of him and she looks gorgeous and she's got her hand on his arm and he knows she isn't doing any of this on purpose and maybe that's what kills him the most.<p>

"You really aren't going to tell me my present? I thought we were best friends."

"We are. But you should be surprised. You know."

She sighs but grins. "Fine. It better be something really nice otherwise I won't talk to you for a week."

Rory snorts. "Gee. Thanks."

"Kidding!" She rises to her toes to place a quick kiss on his cheek and Rory is so lucky that she's called away after that because he thinks he stopped breathing.

A quick, hard pat on the back follows. "Dude, you okay?"

Cameron peers at Rory worriedly through his thick-rimmed glasses. Rory nods.

"F-fine. She, uh, she kissed my cheek."

"Oh man, call the press."

Rory glares; Cam grins sheepishly.

"Sorry, that was mean. What I meant to say was, 'Sweet! You gonna ask her to dance tonight?'"

"I don't know…she's not into me, Cam. She's made it more than clear that I'm just her best friend since forever and that's all I'll ever be."

"That's why you have to woo her! Sweep her off her feet. Look, dude, if I had just accepted the 'be friends forever' deal, then I wouldn't have Harmony. Take it from the expert-"

"You two have been dating for three weeks."

"-And fight for her. I mean, remember when Sam got really drunk that one Christmas and he told us all about how he fought for Mercedes?"

"And look how well that turned out," Rory says dryly. "What with her picking her boyfriend over him."

"They got together in the end," Cam reminds him. "You just gotta take the chance."

* * *

><p>Kurt watches the guests; sees Jeff twirling Quinn around, both of them beaming. Nick debating something with Artie and Sam. It's amazing how much his life at Dalton has managed to merge with his life with New Directions. If he looks hard enough, he'll be able to see Wes and Santana taking a shot at the bar.<p>

After the slushie debacle, that Kurt doesn't like to remember, the Warblers had all begged for both his and Blaine's forgiveness. And, after some time and a lot of discussion, Blaine had accepted. Wes, of course, had always been in their favor, having flown back from college to visit Blaine after his surgery. Kurt and Blaine had met up with Jeff and Nick in New York, purely by accident. And with Rory and Cam becoming instant best friends, Blaine likes to think maybe it was fate.

"Are you reminiscing?" Rachel asks him slipping easily into the seat next to him.

"Yes. Can you believe we went from hating each other in high school to glee club to family gatherings and random visits when we have time? I never thought I would see the day where a visit from Santana, of all people, can brighten my week."

A new song starts, something older, something their time. The kids groan but Mike and Blaine exchange wide grins and a hi-five, running to the middle of the dance floor, joined shortly by Sam as the three of them rock out.

"I hope my husband doesn't try to join in," Rachel says fondly and Kurt can only laugh in agreement.

* * *

><p>When it comes time for Sugar to make her speech, she climbs the stage and wrestles the mic away from the lead singer of the band her moms hired.<p>

"Attention! Attention! Birthday girl speaking now."

The band stops playing and guests stop dancing, everyone turning their eyes center stage. Sugar beams.

"I just wanted to thank everyone for attending; it means a lot to me and my family that you've come. I especially want to thank my moms. Because they're seriously, like, the two best moms a girl could ask for and they paid for all this stuff and it's awesome and I just…I really hope I've done them proud."

A spotlight focuses on Santana and Brittany both beaming; Brittany is waving eagerly at Sugar and Santana is trying to discreetly wipe away tears (and she will slug Wes later for teasing her).

"We love you, Sugar!" Brittany shouts.

"Usually this next segment is for the daddy/daughter dance. Well, screw that. Oops," Sugar clamps a hand over her mouth, "Sorry. Uh, I mean, forget that. I'm going to dance with my two wonderful and perfect amazing moms."

She motions to the band, who start playing Songbird by Fleetwood Mac. It's her mothers' wedding song and Santana and Brittany share a sweet look before they join Sugar on the dance floor. They do a complex but fun three-way tango that involves a lot of stepping on feet (Santana is surprisingly the worst dancer in the family and she's not even that bad) and a lot of laughter.

When the music stops, Santana and Brittany embrace their daughter.

"I'm so proud of you," Santana whispers softly.

"You look beautiful," Brittany murmurs.

And Sugar just beams.

* * *

><p>Rory watches as his dad twirls his Papa, as Uncle Finn and Aunt Rachel do some sort of awkward waltz, Wes holds Quinn tight, barely swaying on the dance floor.<p>

He groans. Love sucks.

"Well?" Cameron asks as he walks over, hand-in-hand with Harmony. "Are you gonna do it?"

"Do what?" Rory asks.

"Ask Sugar to dance. Duh," Harmony says.

"Dude!" Rory gestures to his cousin. "You told her!"

"No, dude, she figured it out herself. She's way smart."

"And you're way obvious."

Rory flushes and looks back over at Sugar. Harmony rolls her eyes and shoves him towards her. "Do it." Then she grabs Cam and heads off to the dance floor.

Rory takes a deep breath and walks over to her. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Would you like to dance?"

Sugar smiles. "Sure!"

He leads her to the middle of the dance floor (and almost kills his dads as they both send him thumbs-up and winky faces) and turns around nervously. She slips her arms around his neck and he hesitates briefly before resting his hands on her waist.

"Are you having a good party?" he asks, thinking that questions will definitely distract him from the fact that he's dancing with his dream girl.

"Yes! It's been so awesome and everyone has been so nice and have you seen all the presents? I swear, Rory, it's like a mountain of gifts!"

He chuckles.

"And…it's been really nice having Mami's grandmother here. I know things were bad between them in high school and it's just…I'm glad they're better, you know?"

Rory thinks back to his Grandpa Anderson and the tense smile he always gives Rory during holidays, the pat on his shoulder as he hugs Uncle Cooper's kids tight.

"Yeah. I know."

"Of course you do," she says, not in a mean way, "God, Rory, it's like you understand everything about me. I am convinced that you're my soulmate."

Rory almost steps on her feet. "Uh…thanks."

She giggles. "You're always so eloquent."

The song ends and Rory almost groans as Sugar slips away. "Well, back to guest greeting. I'll see you later; you and Cam and Harmony get to help me open my presents!"

"Sounds great, Sugar."

She leans up to kiss his cheek again but he turns his head and suddenly, their lips meet. For one, glorified second, he is kissing Sugar Pierce-Lopez. Then she pulls away with a blush.

"Oops. Sorry-"

"It's fine," Rory says quickly. Then pauses mortified. "I mean it's…it's alright. I mean-"

He closes his eyes and just kind of wishes her away. He feels her squeeze his arm and reluctantly looks at her. She's smiling; it's not a smile he knows well or one he's ever seen before. He smiles back.

"I need to go meet guests. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah," Rory nods. "Yeah, definitely."

She flounces off and he stares after her. He might be a little in love with her, he doesn't really know. But as she greets person after person, he can't help but smile and think back and remember that moment that tiny, but perfect moment, where he was kissing the girl of his dreams.


End file.
